


（带卡）复苏

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 卡卡西从来说不清宇智波带土的生死。以为带土死了，却见他活着，以为他能活下去时，他又悄无声息死掉了。预警：①无限月读 ②非常短小的射尿提及（主要不是车）③有点怪的一篇东西
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	（带卡）复苏

01  
鼻子前面痒痒的。那痒意来得轻快，左一扫，右一扫，不一会儿便逼得卡卡西从梦中醒来，打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
尚未睁开迷糊的睡眼，他已听见身边极近处传来的得意笑声。那几乎有些欠揍的笑声轻快得让人感到陌生。  
初秋午后的凉风舒适得催眠，要是不快点睁眼，说不定又要趁着困意睡过去了——卡卡西稍稍甩去瞌睡虫，睁开了眼。翠绿枝叶铺满视野，被叶片切得细碎的阳光沙沙地漏进眼底，风摇晃筛子一般摇动着亭亭叶盖，还有眼前一根孤零零的狗尾巴草。  
卡卡西盯着它愣了一会儿，意识到这就是扰他好梦的罪魁祸首。  
他正想抬手将它拍落，却碰掉了搭在肚腹上的某样东西。身边那人夸张地惊叫一声，替他捞起一本书——当然是《亲热天堂》。狗尾巴草轻佻地摇了摇，宇智波带土的脸探进视野里，斜戴着木叶护额的上忍笑嘻嘻地俯视他，将那本小说重新盖回卡卡西身上，笑道：“如何，旗木队长……偷懒睡觉，被我抓到了吧？”  
护额遮住左眼，右眼伴着覆盖半张脸的疤痕，理所当然似的袒露在卡卡西眼前。卡卡西一时呆住了。带土对他的沉默全不在意，颇有兴致地掂着那根茸茸绿草，一会儿隔着面罩拂拂他的鼻尖，一会儿隔着同样斜戴的护额布蹭过他的左眼。那阵痒意袭过眼皮时，卡卡西不由得唔了一声，下意识就要捂住左眼，但带土轻柔地抓住他的手腕，悄声道：“别怕，它是你的。”  
狗尾巴草划过卡卡西的眼角，往树下落去。  
“……我好像是在读小说时睡着了。”卡卡西低声道。  
“对，睡了好久，所以水门老师让我来找你。有做个好梦吗？”  
“不记得了。”  
“那它一定还不够好……真可惜。”  
“梦的好坏无所谓。水门老师？他找我有什么事？”  
“有一个指名必须由水门班执行的任务。卡卡西，作为我们的队长，你可不能缺席啊。”  
“嗯？……嗯。”  
“反应真迟钝。睡迷糊了？”  
“不，没有……”  
带土满脸“听你嘴硬”的宽容，闭上了嘴。  
奇怪，真是睡得太久了吗？卡卡西揉了揉额角，觉得自己有些发晕，眼中所见泛着不真实的鲜明色彩，上忍模样的带土更是令他不敢久视，必须尽快移开视线才不至于被灼伤一般眼睛发烫。真奇怪……他觉得，带土应该是死了的。  
心口传来细细的抽痛。  
应该在更早的时候死去了，没能长大到成为上忍的时候，所以现在这副褪去年少稚气、猎豹般矫健精瘦的青年体格映入眼中时，才会带来如此生疏的感受。卡卡西怔怔看着身穿上忍制服的同伴起身舒展四肢，随后轻盈地一跃而下，从树底下抬头回望。对方朝他伸出手，勾起一侧嘴角：“怎么一副不认得我了的样子啊，卡卡西？拿人手短，吃人嘴软，你好歹也来我家蹭过不止一顿饭，现在装作不认识的话，我会揍你的。”  
“……带土？”  
“是我啊。你真的睡糊涂了。”  
拿上了书，卡卡西往树下跳去。带土一把揽过他的肩膀。他身不由己挨近这暖烘烘的热源，仍有些回不过神来。

指名水门班执行的任务——初初听闻时，卡卡西提起十万分警惕，以为是个需要出生入死的活计，他的状态不好，说不定会在战斗中拖累同伴。所幸带土一路将他带到火影宅前，水门和琳早在门前等他俩了。待卡卡西站定，带土才将任务内容告诉他。  
找猫。  
之所以非要水门班来找不可，是因为那猫消失在火影宅里了。鸣人年纪还小，玖辛奈为照顾他忙得无暇他顾，猫的主人只好请托到水门头上。  
搜索开始前，波风水门不好意思地挠挠头，提醒道：“抱歉，过会儿请尽量不要发出太响的声音……鸣人才被哄睡了，要是吵醒了他，玖辛奈会很生气的。”  
“没关系，反正气都会撒在老师身上。”带土大咧咧回答。  
“师娘在煮什么呢？好香。”琳站在院子门外探头探脑，小动物似的抽着鼻子，“好想拜托玖辛奈师娘教我做这道菜！”  
“等任务结束后就拜托她教你。卡卡西，准备好了吗？”  
“……是，准备好了。”  
“话很少呢，打起精神来！”琳回身冲他挥了挥手。  
找猫的任务从分头搜索庭院开始。和水门班的其余几人分开后，卡卡西才感到自己的精神稍微松弛下来了。午睡结束后，一股违和感始终萦绕不去，且在见到老师和队友后愈演愈烈，几乎化作撕裂般的头痛。确认同伴们不在视线范围内，他倚在一棵树上，长出一口气，眯眼思考自己精神失常的可能性。  
眼角长出细纹的波风水门……出落成俏丽少女的野原琳……还有肩背紧实，看起来相当可靠的宇智波带土……他们不都好好在卡卡西面前说着话、走着路吗？但不知为何，在卡卡西看来，眼前的景象总缺乏几分真实感。  
为了忍耐头痛，他索性闭上眼，一圈圈揉着跳痛的额角。  
视觉暂停运作后，其余的感官便灵敏起来。他隐约听见远处传来琳的话音，以及近处草叶被踩断的细细响动。这副模样绝不能被带土看到——他心头一悸，正想放下手，额头却覆上一片温热。  
他慢慢睁眼，看见带土那微微眯起的泛红眼瞳。  
“为什么不说？”  
按在卡卡西额上的手掌加大力气，他无法转动脑袋，唯有被动承受对方含怒的瞪视。过了不久，带土放开他，不高兴地撇着嘴：“头疼也不说出来……至少可以让你早点回去休息啊。”  
“任务怎么办？”  
“我能找到它的。”  
“你真的行吗？笨手笨脚的宇智波。”  
“……等着。”  
方才熨着额头的暖意令疼痛感消去不少，卡卡西有了开玩笑的余裕，果真留在原地看带土代替他搜索这一片庭院。  
“卡卡西，你们找到猫了吗？我和水门老师这儿没有收获。”  
听见琳的声音，带土从树上跃下，泄气地摊手。跟在琳身后的水门摇了摇头：“看来是跑进屋里了。”  
“要在老师家里翻箱倒柜的，真对不起……”  
“没关系，不是什么大事。”  
三名学生跟在水门身后进了屋。浓郁的香气扑面而来，卡卡西立刻分辨出，这是炖肉的味道。  
屋里静悄悄的，大约是才将精力过剩的小孩子哄睡了的家庭里难得的静谧时光。水门压低声音，再度划分区域，分配任务。猫喜欢往狭小的空间里钻，也喜欢往高处爬，所以寻找时不能遗漏任何一处角落，更不能惊动目标，与猫的对决说不定很适宜于训练年幼忍者的细心谨慎和潜行技巧，不过对于已是上忍的他们而言，就只是一件花了时间就必定能完成的简单任务。  
几人在屋里再度分散开来。  
卡卡西负责搜索一楼右侧的区域。杂物间的排查颇费了他一番力气。里头的东西摆得又多又乱，藏起三十只猫也不在话下，但卡卡西仔仔细细搜索过每条狭缝，连一根猫毛也没找到。盥洗室内，他着重找过洗衣机底下的空档，同样一无所获。就在他走出盥洗室时，带土也从二楼走下。  
“楼上没有猫，不过我们没找鸣人睡着的房间。你这儿有线索吗？”  
“只剩厨房还没找过。”  
“我也来和你一起找吧。”  
“我……”  
婉拒的话语还没说完，带土已兴致勃勃走进飘满炖肉香味的厨房。转念一想，这家伙说不定只是想找个解馋的借口，卡卡西便打消了劝阻的念头，跟着他一同翻找碗柜、橱柜等隐蔽的空间。  
“地上有根猫毛。”终于，卡卡西找到任务目标来过的痕迹。他从地板上捻起一根黑色短毛，举到带土眼前：“我们要找的是只黑白猫吧？”  
“确实像是那家伙留下的。可是，我们已经把柜子全翻过一遍了……”  
厨房里可能藏猫的地方也通通找过一遍，唯一的收获就是那根猫毛。两人一筹莫展地站了一会儿。就在卡卡西也开始觉得炖肉的香气令人难以忍受时，带土出声道：“卡卡西……我们要不要看看锅里？”  
“……你饿了？”  
“你可别污蔑我，我没打算偷吃。”  
卡卡西正待回话，却见琳也向厨房走来。短发的少女往门边一倚，发愁似的皱起了眉：“你们也没找到它？”  
“真会躲，干脆给这只猫也发一串忍者编号吧。”  
带土接过话：“猫这种东西，越是要找，越觉得它好像蒸发了似的。”  
“你们听说过青鸟吗？那是一种蓝色的小鸟，要是把它抓在手心，就能得到幸福。不过越是跋山涉水地寻找青鸟，就越是见不到它的踪迹，反而是在停下脚步时才察觉到，青鸟早就出现在自己身边了。”  
“也就是说，只要我们放弃找这只猫，它就会自己跳出来，对吧？”  
琳笑了起来。  
“水门老师去陪师娘了……真好，他们过得很幸福。如果世上真的存在着象征幸福的小鸟，这屋里一定住着一只。”  
“也可能是只猫。琳向往这样的生活吗？”带土抱起双臂，稍稍往后一仰，靠在料理台上，视线在琳和卡卡西之间来回移动，“和喜欢的人共建家庭，为他做一顿香喷喷的晚饭，是件好事吧？有喜欢的人就尽管告诉我，我帮你把那家伙打晕，带来你面前，逼他向你表白，如何？”  
“谢谢你的热心，绑架犯。”  
琳被逗笑了，连连摆手。但卡卡西没有笑。迎着带土的目光，他深深看进那隐约泛红的眼睛里。  
带土若无其事地回望他，唇边挂着淡淡笑意。  
“……开个玩笑而已。我们的队长真的很缺乏幽默感，对吧，琳？”  
“不好笑。”  
喉咙的干涩程度令卡卡西不由得开始回想自己沉默了多久。  
忽然响起一声尖锐的金属鸣响。  
屋内的气氛陡然一变，他们身体紧绷，进入备战状态。卡卡西猛然扭头，望向声响发出之处——在带土背后，炖肉的锅子打开了，盖子落在料理台上，声响正是它掉落时发出的。随即琳发出一声惊叫，她眼疾手快，一把捞住跃落地面、正要从她脚边冲出厨房的黑白色小猫，并将它按进怀里。  
小猫挣扎了一会儿，放弃似的咪了一声。  
“它从哪里跑出来的……？”卡卡西盯着躺在台面上的锅盖，喃喃道。  
“我看见它从带土身后窜出来……”  
带土也回过身去，检查背后可能藏匿一只猫的场所，然而没有——窗户紧闭着，墙上挂着汤勺等厨房用具，除了那只炖着肉汤的锅，没有任何地方能够藏下一只猫。他取过汤勺，探进那锅毫无异状的汤内，捞起底料。咕嘟嘟冒泡的浓汤内出现了普通的肉块与蔬菜丁，并无异状。  
“琳，那只猫身上沾着什么气味吗？”  
“我去屋外检查一下。”  
她抱着猫离开了。厨房里只余带土和卡卡西两人面面相觑。  
黑发的上忍低语道：“……真是怪事。不可能会有猫愿意躲在沸腾的汤锅里，自己不受一点伤。但不论怎么看……”  
它只能藏在这里，因为整个厨房内，唯一未经检查的场所就是汤锅内部。  
“也许还有其他可以躲藏的地方。”  
卡卡西后退几步，尽可能冷静地观察厨房内的摆设。  
带土并未反驳。他站在原处，摆弄着那锅肉汤。不一会儿，琳回来了，她告诉两人，猫身上有肉汤的气味，但没有沾上任何脏污，它干净得就像才从家里跑出来一样。  
“光有气味说明不了什么……我们身上一定也沾上了同样的味道。”  
琳征询意见似的看着两人。  
“算了，别想太多。我们的任务是把猫抓住，现在任务已经完成了，这就足够了。”带土合上锅盖，开始清洗汤勺，“去向老师报告吧。”  
“不要太紧张啦，卡卡西。一定只是猫咪有它自己才知道的隐秘通道，通道的出口碰巧开在被带土的身影挡住的某处。你看，猫不可能从沸腾的锅子里若无其事地跳出来，对吧？误入那种地方，它一定会死掉的。”  
也许是为了证明这只猫的确还活着，琳走近卡卡西，拿起他的手，放在黑白小猫背上。卡卡西忍耐着将手抽回的强烈冲动，抚摸着这只怪异的生物。它非常温暖，隔着薄薄的背脊，能摸到遥远回响一般的心跳。  
色彩格外鲜明的不真实感覆在眼前，挥之不去。同伴的声音忽近忽远，带着朦胧的回音。他听见带土逐渐靠近的声音。带土对琳说，卡卡西从下午睡醒后身体就不太舒服，也许应该尽快让他休息一下，任务的后续就拜托你了。琳说好，你一定要把卡卡西安安全全送回家去。  
暖烘烘的热源又靠过来了。可那只猫摸起来也是温暖的……所以体温不可相信。  
肩膀被牢牢揽住时，卡卡西不可自抑地抖了抖。

02  
“我……有点不对劲。”  
“你说出来了？”带土松开卡卡西的肩膀，转而牵起他的手腕，“还能说出来就好。就算你一直逞强，在我看来也没什么可奇怪的。”  
两人漫步在行人寥寥的街道上。月亮低悬，染了杜鹃花的汁液般泛着淡淡的红色。  
“很奇怪……我不得不一直想着那只猫。如果它躲在别的地方，为什么我们之前没能找到它？如果它……但这不可能。它不可能还活着。”  
“你的优等生习性有时很惹人厌。非要有个答案不可吗？”  
“……”  
“它还活着，而且很快就能回到主人身边。与之相比，它究竟从哪里出现，并不是什么很重要的问题。”  
“这很重要，带土……”卡卡西的话音混杂在叹息中，“我分不清，分不清它是活着的，还是仅仅看起来活着。你将猫和青鸟算作同一类幸福的象征物。但猫很残酷……它会若无其事地消失，出现，甚至以虚假的姿态留在主人身边，哪怕它看起来活着，摸上去也是活着的，但它不可能……它一定是从那口锅里跳出来的。所以它不可能……”  
“卡卡西。”带土以冷静的语气打断他的喃喃自语。  
两人沉默了一阵。随风飘来初秋时节虚弱的零星蝉鸣。它们也会像那只猫一样，在死去、坠落地面之后，又若无其事地爬回树干上，接着鸣叫到冬季来临吗？也就是说，复苏——失去的都在此复苏，无论是死亡还是悲剧，都将在此反转。  
这就是绯色月光的意义。  
“无论如何，那只猫能够继续陪在主人身边了啊。你还是感到不满吗？”  
“……”  
“分不清的话，就选择自己想要相信的那一方吧。只要你相信那只猫活着，那在它跳出来的瞬间，厨房里一定存在着一条能让猫躲过琳的视线而出现在我身后的行动路线。……对了，琳未必始终注意着我，也许猫就是从她的视野死角里钻到我背后的。卡卡西……”  
“但我们找遍了厨房，只除了锅里头。”  
带土攥紧了卡卡西的手腕，像是害怕气球飞走的小孩子一般不懂得控制手劲。疼痛因此鲜明地跳动起来。  
他又道：“可是，这样不好吗？”  
“这样？”  
“……不会再有毫无道理的失去。不好吗？”  
“……”  
“就算是死而复生……”话音渐息。从侧面看去，他唇角抿紧，带着顽固的下撇弧度。  
“……不是不好，但我不习惯。你也一样，我……”  
由于太过疲惫，察觉到自己失言时已经迟了，尽管卡卡西立刻闭上了嘴，但带土的目光已经追到他脸上。未被护额遮住的那只黑眼睛定定望着他。卡卡西无措地停下脚步。  
“我？”  
“……”  
“说下去，卡卡西。你觉得我也和那只猫一样……”  
“……带土……”  
“其实已经死去了，只是看起来还活着？”  
“……”  
银发的上忍想要说什么，但唇间吐出的并非话语，而是极为难受的、压抑的喘息。  
带土不再多言，而是拍着他的背，替他顺气。月亮又升得高了些。那不祥的红色满布天幕，仿佛一泼淋漓倾洒的血水。卡卡西反握着他的小臂，以溺水之人不愿放过唯一浮木的气力紧紧拉住他。  
良久，带土自嘲地笑了笑：“没事了……不要害怕啊，我的队长。”  
“……哈啊、啊……”  
“没关系，你只是因为午休太过漫长而迷糊了。死而复生是不可能发生的事，这一点毋庸置疑，所以……不习惯也没关系。明天在家好好休息，我会帮你请假的。”  
睡一觉就好了——他以肯定的语气说道。

如今再看，那句话毫无道理，与其说是承诺，倒更像是一时的宽慰。所谓“好了”究竟指的是什么？一定不是深夜仍走在墓地里，因脚下土地湿软而略显艰难地迈着步子，也一定不是听闻好友于任务中丧生的消息，能见到的遗物只有一根血迹斑斑的护额。  
埋葬护额那天下着濛濛细雨。墓园建在村子边缘，卡卡西跟在琳身后走了许久才终于到达，手心中的护额被雨水打湿，陈旧的血块泛出刺目的红黑色。不该听信带土的话，那家伙只是看着可靠，实际上容易冒进，也有些粗心，自己分明应该很清楚他的弱点……太笨了，旗木卡卡西。他蹲下身，将护额放进掘好的土坑内。从今往后，不能再缺席任何一次任务，还要……还要规律作息。所谓“睡一觉就好了”究竟指的是什么？再怎么觉得这个世界幸福得缺少真实感，卡卡西也不会认为有同伴死去才好。他要等待下一个、再下一个黎明，直到好事降临前的每一个夜晚都要确切地入睡……就算总在怪异的月光中惊醒，也得强迫自己再睡过去。为了探求带土所承诺的是什么，这点自制是必须的。  
——可是，这样不好吗？……就算是死而复生……  
在他混乱不堪的梦里，这句呓语久久回荡。不是不好，只是不可能事事如愿，既然如此就不该抱有希望——卡卡西试图对那无处不在的声音解释。于是那声音话锋一转，问道，那你为什么要等？  
卡卡西无言许久。  
那声音继续道，既然无法不去期望，你就该承担如愿以偿的后果，就算过量的幸福对你而言成了毒药，也必须、必须一滴不剩地咽下。  
愿望实现并不总伴随着好结局。你不是希冀过带土以奇迹般的概率生还吗？既然他的归来是你所期望的，无论随之而来的是什么，你合该收下。  
那声音重复着训诫的言语。起先，一些突然的嘶哑与句尾的抖颤就像壶身的裂纹般，令人难以忽视地缀在话语间，但重复多次后，话音越来越平稳，最终冷得几乎冒出寒气。现在它听起来总算像是卡卡西本人的声音了。他住了嘴，意识到自己不知何时醒了过来。  
望着窗外乍明的天光，方才那些话语的意义在他脑海中倏忽模糊了。

03  
琳认为卡卡西的状态每况愈下，他自己倒不觉得有什么。只要还能照常出任务，他的生活就能持续下去。唯一的问题是他总能看见带土——有时余光扫过树荫，黑发的上忍就站在那儿，但卡卡西的视线再追过去，那人影就如雾气一般淡了。  
他向琳询问带土的死。带土似乎是踩中了引爆符的陷阱，故而尸体残缺不全，无法带回。理智告诉他，波风水门好歹是第四代火影，要骗过他们的老师而假死脱身，绝非易事。可要是带土确实死了，时不时出现在他身边的那肖似带土的人影，又究竟是谁？  
生与死的界限太不清晰了。  
他又去探望那只黑白花小猫。小猫过得不错，皮毛光亮，卧在主人脚边抬头看他，眼睛圆溜溜的。趁主人离座替他泡茶时，卡卡西在它面前蹲下，从小巧的脑袋顶一路抚到尾巴根，感受指腹传来的粘腻暖意。无论怎么看，怎么摸索，它和一只活着的小猫别无二致，有呼吸，有心跳，肚腹会软绵绵地起伏，在掌心下冒着茸茸热气。  
卡卡西悄声问它：“我总觉得你死过一回……会惹你生气吗？”  
他把声音压得很低，于是话音便和小猫喉间含糊的咕噜声混在一起。主人端着两杯冒着水汽的热茶走出来，见状不由得笑了一声。小猫循声望去，明显被惊了一跳，转眼就从两人面前跑开了。  
“对不起……它回家后，就变得非常害怕热水。”主人无奈地解释道，“真不知道是怎么回事。就连我泡热水澡时，它也担惊受怕的。”  
微不可闻地叹了口气，卡卡西收回悬在半空中的手，搓去指腹残留的温热。

这天凌晨，卡卡西惯例惊醒时，望见窗户大开，黑发的上忍屈着一条腿坐在窗框上，单手支着下巴。月光如洪水一般从他背后漫入房间内。  
卡卡西愣了一会儿，才慢慢坐起身来。  
他眼也不眨，紧盯着带土，只担心在这令人目眩的月光下，本应死去的人再度化作虚影，消散在夜色之中。  
对方的脸因背光而覆着一层阴影，隐约可见半面伤疤可怖的虬凸不平，鲜红色的写轮眼悠悠转动着，流淌出与月色相似的光彩。眼看着卡卡西并无说话的打算，他叹了口气，撇过脸去。淡薄的月光映亮了他瘢痕密布的侧脸，鼻梁显得高挺而硬朗，眉头忿忿地蹙着，一副闹脾气的模样。  
“……究竟还有什么不满？”  
从齿缝间挤出一句责备似的低语，他的目光从卡卡西脸上飞快掠过。捕捉到银发上忍回不过神来的怔愣模样，他提高声音，又道：“把自己弄成这人不人鬼不鬼的样子，真是废物。”  
“还好吧……”卡卡西下意识答道。  
“去照照镜子，再回来跟我说这句话。”  
“那还真是抱歉，让你碰上状态这么糟的时候。”卡卡西摸着自己的眼角，不确定是不是因连续失眠而留下了黑眼圈的痕迹，片刻后出于不甘心，他低声辩解，“但我也有好好睡觉啊……”  
“要是你连那点都做不到，我现在会更生气。”  
“生气？……对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“……毕竟你生气了。”  
“你是笨蛋吗？为什么我生气了，你就要道歉？这和你有什么关系？”  
“……那为什么，我不睡觉会令你生气呢？”  
成对的写轮眼遥相对望。银发的上忍下了床，走向窗边的人影。带土明显绷紧了身体，却并未如卡卡西所想般逃走。卡卡西停在他面前，犹豫再三才伸出手，指尖在那瘢痕密布的侧脸上点了一下。  
太凉了，像是一片雪花落下来。  
“什么呀，不是还魂吗？”他眉眼一弯，语气里带着做作的轻快。  
带土并未作声。  
正因此寂静落下来，他听见四周盘旋的问话。声音回转往复，几乎就像是整个世界在向他低语。由询问渐至逼问，同一句话重复着——这样不好吗？  
不会再有毫无道理的失去。不好吗？  
不是不好……可那是极强的私欲，太贪婪了。他的声带僵硬着，说不出符合那声音意愿的回答。  
不知过了多久，带土往后一仰，避开了落在疤痕上求和般的摩挲。最后落在卡卡西眼中的是他冷漠疏离的神情。不理会卡卡西，他利落地翻身跃下街道，仰头定定地望着那轮红月。  
卡卡西也随之望去——红月亮像颗玻璃珠，平淡无奇地嵌在天幕上。他再低头时，街道上已不见带土的背影了。

墓园地面湿软，野草没过脚踝，卡卡西从碑石间费力地抽出脚，步步走向那座立起不到一个月的新坟。  
月光更盛，极光般的帘幕飘扬在天际，一切都是血红色。他没能一眼望见带土的身影，最后在碑石后找到了正眺望那怪异天象的黑发上忍。带土盘腿坐在地上，背倚碑石，肩膀微塌，仰头发呆的样子像极了委屈的大狗，  
直至见到他，被夜风吹透的身体才渐渐回暖。  
卡卡西在他身旁坐下。他出来得急，没有套上马甲，上半身只穿着单薄的黑色打底衣，带土的体温自然而然从几乎相贴的手臂处流向他。  
“这份礼物还是不合你心意，对吧？”  
“……”  
“我就不该听你的。”黑发的上忍嘟囔道，“稍微感到幸福，就会开始责备自己，这样的你根本没法替自己完成一个好梦。真是没用。”  
“唔……对不起。”  
“……但说不定是我不好。”带土自顾自道，“有人向我承诺过，这枚月亮下发生何种失而复得都不稀奇，只要祈求，就能得到打从内心里最想拥有的人生。唯一的例外是招来它的我——月亮不会回应我的愿望。正因为我那样期望了，所以才不可能实现。也许这同样是原因之一。”  
“……”  
“要讨你欢心可真难啊，卡卡西。”  
身旁那泛着凉意的躯体贴得更近了。视野中出现了卡卡西的脸。令人错觉嗅到铁锈味的纵行伤疤划过左眼，中间嵌着一颗与绯红月光相衬的写轮眼。他白皙的指尖袒露在黑色露指手套所能包覆的范围外，捏着面罩往下拉，直到露出淡色的唇和那颗显眼的痣。这使他的神情柔和不少。  
“不该将心愿寄托在外物之上。何况那只是月亮。”  
带土明显恼火起来：“不这样做的话，要怎么实现理想中的世界？我不想和你吵架，这个问题我们已经争过许多次了——”  
“那就不要实现理想中的世界。”  
这句清晰的回答令带土呆住了。  
因为没戴护额，卡卡西略长的银发散落着。他随手挽开缀在眼前的几缕发丝，而后自然而然地凑近，轻淡的一吻落在带土唇上。  
黑发上忍的身体陡然僵硬。  
感受到那阵紧绷后，卡卡西的亲吻里也带了点退缩之意，唇瓣游移时目标暧昧，舌尖舔着带土的齿列却不再深入。这浅尝辄止有如蝴蝶吸食花蜜，带土盯着微微颤动的银色睫毛呆了一阵，喉咙后知后觉地干渴起来。  
微凉的身躯填进他怀里。  
即使从未有过相关经验也能明白，这般体温相融已远超出友人关系的范畴，但这前方究竟有什么，他怀疑就连做出引导的卡卡西自己也不太清楚。借着跨坐在他身上的姿势，卡卡西戴着露指手套的双手搭上他的肩膀，大腿稍稍内收，带土腰侧便传来柔韧的感触。纠缠片刻，卡卡西稍稍退远，舌尖勾着唾液从带土唇间撤出。他抿了抿过分湿润的唇，仔细辨读着带土的表情。  
带土握住他的腰，双手虎口卡着窄窄的胯骨，哑声道：“你是不是不知道自己在做什么？”  
银发上忍低低吐气，又一次贴近，咬住他下唇那道竖豁的瘢痕。  
亲吻这一行为和卡卡西太不相称了——带土下意识这么想。不，最不相称的是在他面前的自己。尽管卡卡西有冷淡、尖锐等各种面目，但带土深知他心脏柔软，尽管很难在想象中描绘具体的场景，却至少明白有朝一日卡卡西就算对谁示爱或回应谁的爱意，也并非不可能。唯独对象不该是自己。他不适地挣了挣，但搭在他左肩的那只手往下滑落，轻轻按在心口上时，他终于注意到自己急促得不寻常的心跳声。  
“……果然还是，讨厌这样？”  
“当然讨厌了。”  
“呀，那可真是……”  
得到拒绝意味浓重的即答，卡卡西笑了几声，热气全洒在带土紧抿的唇上。他抵着带土的胸口，终于坐起身来，拉开两人之间的距离。随即，他说出带土最不想听到的那句话。  
“我这是第几次察觉到自己身在无限月读中？”  
“…………”带土咬牙切齿道，“我真是恨死了你的优等生习性……”  
“神树一定也对我感到厌烦了。”卡卡西道，“苏醒的间隙中，我从茧里看到了，你在外头忙得很吧？神树开始抛弃坏果实了，地上落着不少茧。它想要的只有查克拉，像我这样频繁醒来的不稳定因素，应该很快就会被排除掉了。”  
黑发上忍阴着一张脸。说中了吧？卡卡西想着，感到夜风又凉了几分。就在这时，带土猛然抓住他脑后的银发，使力按下他的脑袋。  
“既然你知道……”他嘶声低语，“就留下来吧。我不会再躲你了。只要你到这儿来，就能看见我，你没有害死我，一切都是我自导自演的假死戏码——这样你就能从自责中解脱了吧？琳还活着，水门老师一家过着幸福美满的生活，你想要的话就连白牙……就连朔茂叔叔，也能回到你身边。只不过是我强加于你的梦境而已！就这样接受它，有什么不可以？”  
话音因急躁而失控，听起来就像是朝着不识趣的卡卡西怒吼似的。但卡卡西并没有因他的突然爆发而生气，更没有露出半点惧意。他又一次抬手，以几乎让人怀疑蕴含着爱怜之情的轻柔动作，抚摩着带土受了伤的那半张脸。  
许久之后，他轻声道：“我们还是……回去吧。”  
“……现实有什么好的？”  
卡卡西想了很久。“至少……至少那个世界的月亮，不会让你的愿望不得实现。”卡卡西停了停，握住抓着他后脑勺的那只手，带土顺从地松开他的头发，任之牵引。霜色的手指一圈，牢牢扣住带土的手腕。卡卡西轻声道：“然后，我抓住你了……你做了坏事，对不对？我会对你严加看管，严格到你觉得厌烦的地步……这样你就没办法一个人孤零零地呆在自己的墓地里了。你可以和我聊天的。……让我们聊聊那互相错失的十八年吧。”  
他拉过那只手，令自己的脸颊贴在那暖烘烘的掌心中，有些为难地笑道：“还算可以吗？算不算……稍微好一点？我不太清楚……”  
他望着带土，带土也望着他。风在静默的注视中轻拂而过，却没能带来先前透彻皮肉的凉意——从带土那儿汲取的体温抵御着它。  
“要是我觉得不好呢？”带土轻声道。  
“……果然是这样。”卡卡西垂了垂眼，又抬起视线，很快露出笑眼弯弯的模样，“各自的提议都没法让对方接受啊——我们真的很合不来吧？”  
黑发的上忍哼笑一声，将那张笑盈盈的脸拉近。卡卡西还没来得及感到愕然，他已一口咬在那上扬的唇角处。

带土夺去主动权后，卡卡西再难保持神智清明。和他时时担心被推开的小心试探不同，这一轮亲吻灼烫得令人难以抵抗，加上因缺氧所致的阵阵晕眩，他倒在带土怀里，几乎怀疑自己被融化了。不过，被带土的体温牢牢包围是他所乐见的——他不禁因为能这样密切地感觉到对方活着，而沉溺在舒心的情绪中。卡卡西从来说不清宇智波带土的生死，以为带土死了，却见他活着，以为他能活下去时，他又悄无声息死掉了。好在他的突然死亡只是噩梦的一部分，现有的体温和心跳就是狂风骤浪中的锚点，对于失去的恐惧和失而复得的喜悦错乱交织的梦境里，唯有这些鲜活的体征能标定现实。  
被吻得七荤八素、就连淌到下颌的唾液都恍惚得不知道擦一擦时，他感到带土推高了他的衣摆。胸腹和后背裸露在外，沁凉的夜风和烘热的手心对比鲜明，他在带土的抚触下不时发抖，唇舌稍离时沙哑地喘息。  
“讨厌这样吗？……我问了多余的问题吧。”替他擦去嘴角的水痕，带土道，“看看你自己，流了这么多口水，眼睛也睁不开了，吐着舌头，像只小狗。赝品。真正的卡卡西怎么会露出这么不知羞耻的表情。”  
他托着卡卡西的臀肉，让对方跪立起来。两人裤裆里都鼓着小帐篷，方才亲吻时互相交抵着磨蹭令得欲望更盛。他解开卡卡西的裤子，露出挺立的性器和雪白的腿根。裤子一路滑落至膝弯。戴着露指手套的手落在带土腿间，轻轻揉捏着勾勒内部偾张性器的轮廓，直到听见不满的哼声才放出那根立在深色耻毛间的肉物。他膝行着往带土身上贴，让两根阴茎挨在一起。带土握住它们，指腹不客气地揉上浅色性器那吐着水的小孔。银发上忍浑身一抖，差点腰一软坐回带土腿上。他咬着下唇压抑喘息，一手扶在带土肩上，一手探向身后，分开臀肉，中指抵着微张的穴口，犹豫片刻，浅浅插进去。  
阴茎被玩弄的快感极为直接地软化了后穴的抵触，不费多大力气，那儿已能接纳一根手指的进出。为了更好地扩张，卡卡西伸展脊背，腰部塌下，后臀自然形成翘起的模样，任手指在穴内进进出出，勾出湿黏的肠液。偶尔勾到敏感处，臀肉便一抽一抽地收紧，阴茎前端也涌出淫液，将彼此的性器润得晶亮滑黏，稍稍分开也能拉出银丝。带土挺了挺腰，令两根肉物贴紧了磋磨，托着雪白臀肉的手也往缝隙间挤去。卡卡西急喘一声，抓紧了带土的肩头——他来不及反应，后穴已经被带土的手指撑开。  
和自行扩张的温吞不同，带土近乎是用指节侵犯着他。那长着薄茧的手指快速进出，指头屡屡敲在内壁的敏感点上，快感自此绵绵不断地炸开，流遍四肢百骸。最初用于扩张的那根手指仍被穴肉裹着。自己的肠肉摸起来格外柔软也格外湿热，因快感而抽搐着绞回来的触感鲜活而淫猥，就在那根手指侧旁，真正的罪魁祸首搅着穴肉，无处容身的滑液一股股流向穴口，泡湿卡卡西的指头，再顺着指根滴落。  
不一会儿带土便咬着他的耳朵笑起来：“你把我的大腿弄湿了。”  
穴内填入一根再一根手指，入口紧绷，成了一枚湿淋淋的小洞。他几乎溃败在对敏感点不间断的侵犯下。未被照料的性器几乎贴在小腹上，马眼张着，腺液不住往外淌，耻毛趴伏了一片，卷曲的尖端还带着水珠。带土的手指操得他收不住叫声，呻吟夹杂在沙哑的喘息之间，尾音拖长，如同蜜糖扯成的丝。绵软湿濡的手指勾不住穴口，只好扶着臀肉，可带土的手指进得很深，进出时掌心拍得后臀一抖一抖的，弄得他手底下总是打滑。快感的潮水越推越高，最后在对准敏感处的重重一顶下，卡卡西腰椎一软，近乎失控地射在两人胸腹间。  
失神地趴在带土肩头，他喘了很久，才意识到自己声音里带着微弱的哭腔。  
“射了好多。再来？”  
“啊……”  
过分强烈的高潮所带来的饕足泡得他四肢无力，尽管产生了逃走的冲动，却无力抵抗带土扶着他的腰、将那深黑耻毛间挺立的性器抵在穴口上的动作。手指抽离后，才被满足过的小穴一阵空虚，不顾主人仍处在不应期而对各类刺激极其敏感的状态下，翕张着品尝送上门来的硬物。  
重力牵着他深深吞下那根灼烫的阴茎。  
“呜啊……不、不行，太多……带土……”  
他哑声呜咽着，腰肢在带土手中上下颠动，后穴将那根东西吞入又放出，入口黏膜被操成淫靡的熟红。  
过量的情欲令他小腹紧绷。才释放过的阴茎软趴趴地坠在腿间，身体每回下落，龟头都落在带土的耻毛丛间，那卷曲的毛发搔拨得马眼可怜兮兮地挤出几滴粘液。带土将他重重按在自己胯间，听过发着抖的叫声后，才道：“这里是不是也想要？”  
他托起浅色的性器，慢条斯理地揉着龟头。穴肉细细抽搐起来，咬得他深埋在肠道内的阴茎跳动着涨大了几分。卡卡西呜呜叫着，难耐地弓起身子。他以指腹按着柔嫩的出精口，打着转揉它，又道：“只不过是让耻毛碰到这儿，你也会爽得用后面吸我，未免太过分了吧，卡卡西？是不是赶快让它硬起来比较好？”  
“呜……呜嗯……不行，不要再……”  
“之前亲我时，没想过事情会变成这样吧？”带土分辨着那紧皱的眉头有几分出于痛苦，又有几分出于欲望，低声道，“不许说不要。我当时也是……很不喜欢的。”  
“对、啊啊、对不起……”  
他果然不再说了。  
一直这么听话该多好……有些愤恨于卡卡西用错地方的顺从，他加重了指下的力道。作为回应，银发男人颤抖着吐出艳红回勾的舌尖，煽情的呻吟顺着舌面一路滚下来。他动起了腰，主动吞吐后穴里那硬挺的阴茎，顶端才在肠肉上撞了一下，带土手里尚未勃起的性器便如同尿了一般，泄出大股透明的水液。  
穴内久久抽搐着。  
银发的忍者彻底失了神，他歪倒在带土肩上，激烈的吐息尽数洒在对方颈窝间。带土慢慢搂紧沉在怀里的身躯。指尖顺着深深的脊沟往下划，直至触碰到插着一根性器的穴口，他摸着湿漉漉的外周，又抽回手指，放在眼前看了看。除了透明的液体外，指腹上还挂着几丝白精。  
他的精液已经灌在卡卡西体内了。  
一想到拔出阴茎，那些类似于标记的体液就会随之流出，他就有些不太情愿。所幸他仍半勃着，便就着一片泥泞在湿软的穴肉间进出。没有中场休息的性爱，对卡卡西来说是不是近似于责罚呢？但说不定他很享受，因为他习惯于应对严苛状况，却不擅长接受平和。就算身处和平年代，他的某根神经大概也始终不得放松。送他九十九颗糖果时要添入一颗苦极的药丸，越早尝到那份苦，他才越能接纳余下的甜味。这地狱般的世界把他的卡卡西变成这副喜欢自讨苦吃的模样了。  
他拍了拍卡卡西的背，哑声道：“休息好了吗？再来。”  
银发的上忍支起上半身，抬起头来。他喘息未定，眼尾倦倦地垂着，绯红的左眼里泛着雾气，尽管一副快掉泪的样子，投向带土的注视却是专注而满足的。  
“我期望你回来……所以你对我做什么都可以。我会接受。”  
带土沉默了一会儿，才说：“真可怕。我讨厌这样。”  
至少身体是喜欢的吧？带土的东西又硬起来了，不仅楔在深处，还涨大了不少，稍稍移动一下都能带起轻微的痛感。后穴被填得太满了。对激烈性爱的预感令他小腹酸软。他忍不住想摸摸自己的腹部，检查是否有性器顶出的凸起，但带土抓着他的手，让他捏住自己的乳头。那颗覆着黑发的脑袋同样埋到他胸前，另一侧乳尖没入高热的腔中，顶端小孔被舌尖顶弄舔舐。酸软的感觉潮水一般漫开。跟随着另一侧接受的刺激，他捏掐着自己的乳尖，偶尔重重拉扯再令它弹回乳晕间。快感令后穴难以自持地收紧，将带土的形状勾勒得分明。带土被吸得头皮发麻。雪白腿根之间的劲腰绷紧了，显出明晰的腹肌线条，粗大的阴茎牵扯着肠壁，终于狠厉地操干起来。  
囊袋重重拍打臀肉，在暧昧淫靡的水声间，拍击声显得格外脆亮。银发忍者几近崩溃地抽噎着，不时喘出几声沙哑撩人的呻吟。他在带土胯间被抛起，阴茎拔出时水液洒在深黑卷曲的耻毛间，而随着重力走势，他的身体再度落下来，被开拓完全的肉道贪求地吞入整根硬物，就连更深处窄小的腔道都被操得快感频频，逐渐向带土的阴茎软和地敞开。终于度过不应期的浅色性器高高立起，在激烈的动作中甩着粘稠的银丝，有不少洒在带土的衣服上。那件上忍服早就沾满了体液，脏得一塌糊涂，散发着潮热的腥膻味。  
“不行……我又要……”卡卡西扬起脖颈，神情恍惚。  
阴茎抖了抖，白浊小股小股地喷洒出来。带土忍耐着一同高潮的冲动，捏开那小小的出精口，腰部动得更快了。软肉从四面挤压着他，表面凸起的道道青筋狠狠擦过肉壁上那枚凸起的腺体。彻骨的酸软浸泡着高潮中的银发上忍，脆弱的性器在带土手里抖了又抖，无处可去的酸楚和快慰最终冲开了那被揉得通红的小孔。浅黄色的尿液淅淅沥沥洒下来。  
带土精关一松，也射在穴肉里。溢出的白精挂在穴口那撑得半透明的熟红黏膜上，又往臀尖流去。  
“……爽哭了？”带土看了很久，才确信卡卡西眼下的水迹是眼泪造成的。  
他本没指望卡卡西诚实作答，但浑身虚软，摆出一副脱力模样的银发忍者犹豫半晌，直白地嗯了一声。  
“怎么办？说不定从此以后离不开你了哦。”  
他叫得声音都哑了，但话语里调笑的味道并没有少上几分。带土不敢再看那张情欲未退的饕足的脸，便抱紧了他，下巴搁在卡卡西肩窝上，抬头去看月亮。  
天空上红色的光芒已经很难被形容为月亮了。它更像是燃烧的彗星，以末日来临般的暗红色灼烧着夜幕。  
“早知如此，之前听我的不就好了？嫌我碍事的话，我就不出现在你面前，你想做爱时再来墓地找我。这里有无尽的时间，直到你腻烦为止，我都可以……”  
“那我又得天天来上坟了。”卡卡西的声音听起来闷闷的，“离不开就是会因为分离而觉得难熬的意思。”  
“……那不就和从前一样了吗？”带土喃喃道，“果然，还是不行……”  
“结束吧。和你想象中不同，月之眼计划并不能让所有人都幸福，对不对？”  
“但如果……如果说就连无限月读也不能实现……那我寻求的完全彻底的幸福，又要在哪里才能找到呢？”  
卡卡西沉默了一阵，环在带土身上的手臂悄悄收紧。  
“琳不是说过了吗？青鸟……”  
“……”  
“对我来说，至少你还活着……这就足够了。”  
“……真过分啊，卡卡西，你只是在用甜言蜜语哄骗我而已。”  
“那我骗到你了吗？”  
“哪有这么容易。”  
耳边的笑声持续了一阵，才续上卡卡西的话音：“不好骗呢，真可惜。不过，我说的是真心话。”  
暗红色的天体膨胀着，像颗小小的心脏一般规律地跳动，忽然从远方传来空落落的破裂声，虚假的月亮像玻璃珠一样碎裂了。星光似的碎屑高高洒落，旋即被月亮内部涌出的血色洪流卷入、吞没。红黑色的瀑布倾泻而下，遮蔽了下方的天幕，又吞没地平线处起伏的山峦。月亮原本所在的位置，只剩烟头在绒布上烫出的一枚空洞。那洪流悄无声息地向两人席卷而来，其后留下树脂抹过一般光滑而透明的覆层，将山麓的模样封存成永恒的工艺品。梦会在结束时归于静止，他们可以就此变成琥珀内部相拥到天荒地老的两只小虫子。  
“下一次，会在什么颜色的月光下重逢呢？”  
“要我现在决定吗？”  
“倒也不是。不过，我不是可以许愿吗？”  
“……月亮已经碎了。”  
“比起它，我更信赖你的眼睛。”  
带土愣了愣，意识到他指的是那只写轮眼。  
印在那枚真正的月亮上的是神树的瞳孔，而非他的。然而卡卡西向他索求心愿得偿。原来这家伙也会许愿啊——他不由得扭过头，想在梦境结束前最后看看卡卡西的脸。伏在他肩上的银发男人同时望向他，嵌在伤疤间的写轮眼有着与月亮破碎前相同的色泽。  
两枚月亮映照着彼此，忽地一闪。

-fin-


End file.
